Mute
by MaryLynnxxx
Summary: Maseson Zondierson just moved to La Push with his father and is about to see a new way a living. Adding in a new a boyfriend along the way, and he's all set. There is going to M/M parings and cross-dressing. Paul/OC slash.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any Twilight themes or characters. I only own the plot and the Zondiersons.

I hope you like tell me what you think this is my first story.

There is going to be M/M SLASH if you don't like then why are you reading this and later there might be mpreg.

There's also going to be cross-dressing.

Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

"We're moving."

Those words never seemed to surprise me anymore. Knowing how we moved more times then I can remember. My dad and I made it a games to see how could find the house we would move to next first. We both had a good amount of wins and losses.

My dad's job has us move around a lot. He's an assassin so we have to move around a lot so he can do his job and so we don't get caught. It's a pretty cool job not like most parents job's. We just tell people that my papa's in the military. He's not though, papa died when I was ten. He lasted five years a cancer survivor. His death took us by surprise because the doctors said the cancer was cured but it wasn't.

I started packing the things that I unpacked when we moved here in Georgia less then 6 months ago to move to our new home in…

I just remembered I forgot to ask daddy where we were moving this time.

I ran down stairs after changing in to green flannel shorts and an over sized grey t-shirt (so I could just go to sleep after I was done packing) and grabbing my small note pad. I found my dad packing up dishes when I got down stairs. He didn't notice me at first so i took time to see that time really did it's affects on him. Plus all the stress of being a assassin.

His auburn hair was starting to grey on the sides. He had bright blue eyes and and crows feet on the corners from laughing in his 39 years of living. He had a strong face structure and his 6'4 frame towered over my 5'4 frame.

There is one thing that I can say about both my parents and I, and that's that we look nothing alike. Me taking after both sets of grandparents. With my unusual white hair that had a blue tint to it and also unusual violet eyes. I suppose you can call me strange looking.

Anyways.....

I wrote down my question in a matter of seconds. It became a easier over the years seeing that's all I had to be able to talk with.

"Where are we moving?" I showed it to him when I got his attention.

"La Push, Washington. Are you ok with living there?" He answered and asked back.

I nodded my head and saw him sigh with relief that I agreed. I don't get how he thought that I wasn't ok with living there its not much different then here. Except it's across the country, but that's not important.

I was about to leave when something popped in my head. Or two something's.

"When are we leaving?" I wrote down.

"Their giving us in till Saturday to be packed then the movers are coming Sunday to pick up our stuff then were on the plane Sunday night."

It was Tuesday night now so we had enough time to pack everything. Now I asked my second question.

"When and what's for dinner?"

He laughed. "Maseson we just got lunch two hours ago! Food really is all you think about."

I gave him a look that just about said _you better stop laughing and order some pizza. _He understood cause in seconds he stopped laughing and was looking for the phone.

After he ordered a larger pizza we both looked at each other in silence, him not knowing what to say and me not being a mute. After a minute or so we just started laughing. Oh I love my dad.

My name is Maseson B. Zondierson, I'm a mute and I'm going to be the new neighbor in La push, Washington.

Washington you better be ready the Zondierson's are coming come to town.

* * *

So what did you guys thing?

If anybody has ideas I'm open to them. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any Twilight themes or characters. I only own the plot and the Zondiersons.

There is going to be M/M SLASH if you don't like then why are you reading this and later there might be mpreg.

There's also going to be cross-dressing.

Also if anybody was wondering you pronounce Zondierson like Zon-der-son.

Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

It turns out it actually took us, I'm sorry… I mean me, a lot longer to back then I thought it would. So Saturday night there was no sleep in our house.

Now my dad's talking to me.

He says he needs all the beauty rest he can get. I just wrote him that I was sorry and agreed with him. I said I was joking but he went to the extreme and said he "forgot" about me at the house because he was to "tired". He so neglectful.

Now were on the plane going to La Push. I slept most of the way and woke up to the captain announced that we had about 20 minutes to go.

I looked over to see daddy was asleep with his mouth hanging open and drooling. Sadly I can't judge.

Suddenly I had I plan (which is never a good thing). I was going to get him back by "forgetting" about me at the house. I was going to-

_What the heck? Why does my face hurt?_

Oh were landing.

When I got back in my seat the flight attendant lady was giving me the stink eye. I guess I didn't hear them say buckle up.

**...MaryLynnxxx...**

Oh my god!

He's taking forever.

I mean how rude is he. Just because I left on the airplane to sleep doesn't mean he has to take his time.

Since I was waiting I decided to look around to see what it was like here. I know we still have an hour to go but online it said this is the place to shop. Not the airport but the city.

When I looked to my left I noticed these guys just and a girl staring at me. I'm not trying to sound conceded but no one was around me.

He was standing with this group of guys, and a girl, that all looked alike but were different. Some were looking at him and others were looking at me in disbelief.

But one was really looking at me. Like he could see my soul or something.

He if he was really cute with his reddish, tanish, cinnamonish skin and his short, spiky Oreo colored hair and his dark chocolate colored eyes... I just realized I was really hungry. I haven't eaten in about an hour.

I decided if my dad really wanted to find me he could call me. I wanted food.

When I stood up and grabbed my suitcase and carry on they all just looked at me. It was freaking me out!

I suppose you can say I walked faster than normal, but they were scaring by just watching and I was really hungry.

Across from me was a McDonalds. I started to head over there when soundly I was in air and looking at the airport ceiling.

I don't know what was going through my head but I thought it was one of those guys. So I put those three months of self defense class daddy made me take to purpose.

I figured it was a guy by the rough hands so I kicked in the bad spot and when my feet hit the ground I flipped them over my shoulder and but my foot to their neck.

After a moment of shock that I pulled that off I looked down and realized it was daddy. I got off him and gave him a look that summed up asking what the fuck was wrong with him.

After he caught his breath and was in less pain from my kick, he sat up.

"I guess those lessons paid off, huh?" Dad laughed out.

I laughed with him and afford my hand to get him up. When he was up and dusting himself off, I looked around us and noticed that group was standing there staring. How rude. They had a mixture of shocked and a little fright in them.

That one dude that did the most staring looked relived. That I knew the guy that "attacked" me or I could defend for myself I wasn't sure.

When they noticed I noticed they were staring they tried to look like they weren't. Except that one guy… he looked proud and smiled at me. I smiled back.

Then when our eyes meet we kind of got lost.

My dad noticed, and tapped my shoulder. It brought me back to reality that I was staring into a stranger (a cute stranger) eyes.

I looked at my dad and he gestured towards are stuff while glaring at that guy.

I laughed and grabbed my stuff and started to walk towards McDonalds with my dad who was still glaring.

**...MaryLynnxxx...**

After we ordered and were sitting down we were having a pretty good talk. I was asking him what are new house looked like and he was saying that it was going to be a surprise and for me to shut up.

For a conclusion he took my notepad and put it on his side of the table.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom, when I get back we'll head out. Okay darlin'?"

I nodded while sipping my soda.

Once he was out of site, that food looking guy sat down where daddy was once setting. Up close he was much bigger than he looked. Not like fatter, but more muscled and taller he was probably a good two inches over daddy.

When he spoke I think my heart skipped a beat, but not at what he said.

"May I see you pretty soon?"

I giggled and grabbed my notebook and wrote

_"Why? Don't you think I'm pretty now?"_

Once he finished he got this flabbergasted face and it was so cute.

"I-I didn't m-mean it like that! I meant like can I see you soon! Not **pretty**! Not that you're not… pretty, because you are! I just mean-"

I cut him off by laughing I felt bad. I grabbed my notepad.

"_I'm sorry. If I knew that would make you like that, I wouldn't have said it. I'm Maseson and to see you later I'm going to have to know your name"._

He looked relieved after he read that. He seemed like he was trying to make this perfect and I just ruined it.

"I'm Paul. I haven't seen you around did you just move here?" He sounded better.

"_Yeah. My dad and I just got here. As I'm guessing you noticed."_

He blushed and continued, "Where'd ya moving to?"

"_La Push."_ When he read that, this face eating smile appeared on his face.

"I live there. I guess I'll see you a lot then. Anytime you want to know something, just give me a call. I mean there's not much to do but what is to do up here and in Forks just ask away." Then he gave me his number.

Then we kind of did that thing again where we look in each other eyes. Dark chocolate doesn't even compare to his-

_Cough*Cough_

"Who are you and what the fuck do you think you're doing with my son?"

God I love my dad.

* * *

Thank you for the review and sorry this was taking a while. I was trying to find something to right about.

But if you have any ideas please give them because it's gonna take me a while to post the next chapter. I kind of have an idea but i need to find a way to write it.

Anyways thank you for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any Twilight themes or characters. I only own the plot and the Zondiersons.

There is going to be M/M SLASH if you don't like then why are you reading this and later there might be mpreg.

There's also going to be cross-dressing.

Thank's for the reviews and I told you this would take awhile so sorry about that.

But anyway I'll just get on with the story :)

* * *

I wanted to laugh so hard. The look on Paul's face was hilarious! I turned my head and smiled at daddy but he was to busy glaring at Paul to notice.

Next thing you know Paul's shooting up out of his (daddies) seat, trying to apologize and introduce himself. While I'm flipped over with a table on me. It was quite for a few seconds and I was about to start getting up since those two looked like they weren't going to help me. When I'm suddenly off the ground and eye level with Paul.

"Shit, Maseson, I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm sorry." He looked really guilty and it was an accident so I couldn't really be mad at him. I just smiled and shook my head, trying to get across that I forgave him and everything was fine.

Apparently not. Cause one minute I'm looking into Paul's oh so cute face and the next there's daddy. And he still has that glare I love so much.

And then were outside looking for our car. Or more like daddy's looking for the car and I'm trying to make a phone shape with my hand telling him I'll call him later.

This has been a fun arrival.

**MaryLynnxxx**

WOW. That's all I have to say. Daddy really out did himself this time. The house he picked out was beatiful and huge. It's kinda weird for two people to live in a huge house but my dad grew up with a lot of siblings so I guess big houses stuck with him.

It was a stone cottage that comes with an optional attached garage making this a very flexible design. Building it without the garage gives you a width of 48'. With the garage, the home measures 92' wide. The master suite is vaulted and has access to the rear lanai. The lanai is covered and spacious. It makes a perfect outdoor living room. We need more room? Expand upstairs and gain up to 1,153 sq. ft. of living space. Stairs are located to the left of the fireplace in the family room.

It was truly beautiful. After talking with daddy over dinner. we decided that I could stay in the detached room.

Saying goodnight and I love you's, I walked into my new bedroom and say a lot of things I could do with it. But for now I just want to sleep and worry about unpacking tomorrow.

Before I went to bed, I sent a certain someone a text.

_'8234 Caribou Blvd. 10:30 A.M. _

_Guess you will see me pretty soon. _

_Night :)_

_Maseson'_

First night here and my first night falling asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

I know it's really short and I'm sorry about that.

And Paul will be in the next chapter and he will be more confident and not so stuttery.

But I'm sorry for the wait and I'll try posting sooner.

Also I'm going to try and put up what their house looks like so just check out my profile.

Thanks :D

P.S. Sorry about the spelling errors my computer's being really stupid lately.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any Twilight themes or characters. I only own the plot and the Zondiersons.

There is going to be M/M SLASH if you don't like then why are you reading this and later there might be mpreg.

There's also going to be cross-dressing.

Thanks' for the reviews and I told you this would take a while so sorry about that.

But anyway I'll just get on with the story :)

* * *

I woke up around 7 a.m. by my phone going off. Looking over I saw I had a text message from Paul.

'Morning. Your right you will see me soon.'

I couldn't help but smile like a love struck school girl. Though I guess I'm not that far off from one. Laughing to my self, I got out of my bed and went headed to the bathroom. After I used the loo, I brushed my teeth, combed and styled my hair, then went back to the my room and picked out a pair of skinny jeans, a white shirt, and these pair of brownish – tannish boots.

Once I got dressed, I went back into the bathroom and put on a little eyeliner. After words I headed outside to go to the main house. I was making break feast for daddy and me, I was going to make it big! I'm talking extreme! Eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast, and whatever else popped into my head! Lucky for me he doesn't really wake up tell about 9ish.

It was looking good and I was almost finished when the doorbell rang. It took me a couple seconds to realize it wasn't in my head and it actually went off. I turned down the stove so the pancakes were still baking but not enough so they'd burn. I made my over to the foyer and looked through the peck hole when I got there.

Smiling I opened the door and couldn't help but want to hug him. I had to control myself plus I didn't want him to think I was desperate or anything. But I guess he had different thoughts because when I opened the door and he saw it was me he pulled me off the ground and into a hug.

When he put me back on the floor we were both laughing. I hit him on the shoulder, sending a quite message that told him to stop picking me up. I guess he got the message because he started laughing harder, which just made me start laughing too.

"You going to let me in or leave me out here to freeze?"

I posed in a position pretending I had to think about it. Then shook my head and started closing the door on him. Paul gave me a pretend hurt look and stopped the door from closing. I started giggling again and opened the door and leaned against. Then, once again, we did that staring thing again, except this time we didn't get interrupted. The best part was when he started leaning down to kiss me! I was going up on my tippy toes (cause he's so freaking tall!) and we were just about to kiss.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

Jumping at the sudden presence, Paul and I quickly looked over and saw daddy standing there looking completely (excuse my language) pissed off.

This is going to be fun!

* * *

Sorry it's late once again.

I'm going to try and post sooner than 4 months. I put pictures of Maseson's house and idea of what he looks like.

Thanks for all the reviews and if you have any ideas or anything just send me a message. :)

But I will try posting sooner than 4 months. I posted pictures of Maseson's house


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any Twilight themes or characters. I only own the plot and the Zondiersons.

I hope you like tell me what you think this is my first story.

There is going to be M/M SLASH if you don't like then why are you reading this and later there might be mpreg.

There's also going to be cross-dressing.

I alos forgot to menttion in all the previous chapters but Maseson knows American Sign Language and his dad does too.

But he also uses paper when he doesn't feel like signing.

Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

"Hi sir, my name is Paul" Paul said holding out his hand.

Daddy just gave Paul a look with a mixture of murderous and pissed off.

"I didn't ask what your name was. I asked what your doing here and I believe I asked you yesterday what the hell you were doing with my son. Now answer the questions." At that I shot daddy a look. But sadly the purpose went unfulfilled because he refused to look at me. When I glanced over at Paul he say he had narrowed his eyes a little bit. Guess he didn't like the tone daddy used either.

"Right, _sorry, _I promised Maseson yesterday that I would come by today and show him around tone this afternoon." Paul explained. This isn't going to end well. The way he said sorry had a growl to it. That certainly didn't go unnoticed by daddy.

"What makes you think he can go anywhere with you?"

"if it's alright with you. Could I show Maseson around?"

"Well… It's not. So goodbye" With that he closed the door in Paul's face with a look of cockiness, like he won a silent competition they had going on just now.

As soon as I heard the door shut I turned a gave dad the most murderous look I could pull off.

"Don't look at me like." Dad said in a warning voice.

"_How could I not? You just through out the only friend and potential boyfriend I could have in this town!_" I signed furiously to him.

"Don't even talk like that! I don't want here anything about a potential boyfriend in the future! Especially, from a guy that twice you size and growls! I'm trying to protect you Mase. I don't want to see you hurt in anyway, physically or emotionally. Your all I have left." Then he gave me a hug.

After about five minutes I pulled back.

"_You could at least give him a chance. I kind of liked him. And just think about you could finally do all the manly thing's you were never able to do with me._"

With that daddy gave a long sigh and nodded his head.

"Alright text him and tell him to come back. We can get to know each other over break feast. But I'm telling you this right now Maseson, if I see one thing I don't like about him or something off that's it no more mister nice dad. Is that clear?"

All I could do was squeal and jump on him in a hug, then ran to the kitchen, leaving a now laughing and happy daddy behind, to finish cooking break feast and text Paul to come back over!

Like I said before this is going to be so much fun!

* * *

I know I just posted a new chapter the other day. And this is kind of like an apology for taking to long with the last update. I'm not saying there all going to be this fast but I will try to update more frequently. Also try to make the chapters longer. Hope you like both this and the last chapter. Please tell me what you think, and thanks for reading! J


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any Twilight themes or characters. I only own the plot and the Zondiersons.

I hope you like tell me what you think this is my first story.

There is going to be M/M SLASH if you don't like then why are you reading this and later there might be mpreg.

There's also going to be cross-dressing.

I also forgot to mention in all the previous chapters but Maseson knows American Sign Language and his dad does too.

But he also uses paper when he doesn't feel like signing.

Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

Oh my freakin gosh, this is so awkward!

What was I thinking putting two gargantuan men in a normal-ish sized kitchen with a petite me to separate them if they start fighting was not a good idea! All the do is growl at each other a glare!

I even put a previously recorded episode of **FOOTBALL** on and they still find something to argue about!

I mean it was all humpty dory tell they declared they both are voting for opposite teams… that are playing each other in this game. It's not even just football, everything has to be a competition!

Oh 'I like waffles better than pancakes (daddy)'. 'Well I like pancakes better than waffles (Paul)'.' 'I would rather have scrambled eggs (Paul)'. 'well I want sunny side up eggs (daddy)'.

I mean come on! There freakin eggs, just shut up and eat them! I even wrote that to them.

They shut up after that and before they could start arguing again I put on a show that nobody could argue over in my defense… Maury!

Turn's out Maury's body guards pulling apart fighting girls inspired them to have a 'friendly' wrestling match.

And to think it's barley 10 a.m... this is going to be a long day!

* * *

After I finally broke them up and convinced (not much) to finish eating, Paul and I were out the door and walking to Paul's car. When we got closer to his car, he walked a little a head of me and turns out he opened the door for me.

What a gentleman!

When I was about to step in he stopped me.

"Aren't you going to repay me?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows, or trying to at least. I started giggling and was leaning in to kiss him on the check but interruption cough (a very loud interruption cough) from daddy stopped us. I gave an apologetic glance to Paul and a glare to daddy i got in the car.

With a sad and angry sigh/huffle thingy, Paul closed the passenger door and walked around to the drivers side and started up the car.

Next stop La Push and Forks Washington focal points and best features!

But before the first stop, I gave Paul his 'payment' for being a gentleman and leaned over and gave a peck on the lips. As I was settling back down, Paul reached over and asked silently for permission to hold my hand.

As an answer I inter twinned our finger's together and gave him a small smile, for which he returned.

Now the next stop is La Push and Forks Washington focal points and best features!

* * *

Thanks for the review's and once again sorry about being supper late. But now it's summer and before I leave on my summer break I'm going to try updating more and faster!

Hope you enjoyed and I'm open to idea's if anybody has any.

Please review and thanks for reading! :D


End file.
